


V X Reader - Blindfolds

by writeyouin



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Yooo if you’re interested could you write a Kinky ass V smut with evey or reader idc but like maybe start them out on the couch for a nice make out session and V being the emotionally stunted dumb dumb he is have evey or reader be more dominant. You can work with it or come up with more stuff if You want. There’s just not enough kinky shit on my insecure boi
Relationships: V (V for Vendetta)/Fem-Reader, V (V for Vendetta)/Reader, V/Fem-Reader, V/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	V X Reader - Blindfolds

You sat curled up on one end of the sofa, while V sat primly on the other end, the two of you enjoying a rare, peaceful night in as November loomed ever closer. While you doodled a caricature of the Chancellor yelling warnings with V behind him laughing, V was searching his recently stolen contraband for a film you would both enjoy.

He hummed curiously, holding up a blank disc and turning it around in his gloved hands. “Care to solve a mystery?” He asked, showing off the disc.

“Sure, put it on,” You smiled, putting down your sketchpad for the night so you could get comfortable.

After V put the disc in and settled back down, he held out his hand for you to hold. Feeling that you were beyond the point of mere hand holding, you took the liberty of moving across the sofa to lie on him, wrapping your arms around his waist.

You felt V’s sharp intake of breath, and the sudden rigidity of his body.

“Is this okay?” You asked, trying to put him at ease.

“Yes,” He said after a moment, slowly loosening up and resting his hand on your shoulder. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Good,” You smiled, turning your attention to the film.

The film turned out to be the 1954 rendition of George Orwell’s novelle, Animal Farm. You were surprised such a film had been banned at all. While it was true that the animals in the film did revolt and overthrow the farmer, the action eventually led to their own demise, thanks to the pig Napoleon. You remembered seeing it in school as a child and now wondered what V’s take would be.

Fifteen minutes into the film, you were about to ask his opinion on it, but the screen turned black and changed to porn with multiple people in an orgy. Evidently, the beginning was just a cover for the contraband film beneath. V practically threw you off him, stalking over to the TV, which had no remote, to turn it off manually.

“My apologies,” He said breathily, ever the gentleman. “I had no idea that this was a film unbefitting company. I should have known better.”

“It’s no big deal, V,” You replied bemusedly. “We’re both adults, you know. I’m not offended by anything like that.”

You wondered what V’s real expression was beneath his mask as he stared long and hard at you. What was he thinking? You doubted he would tell you, as private and guarded as he was. Instead of asking what was on your mind, you changed tact to broach a different subject.

“What are we?” You asked him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“We’re more than friends, less than lovers. What are we, V? Do you know, because I’ve been trying to figure it out for ages? You teach me your beliefs, but I’m not a student. You shelter me here, but I’m not yours to keep. So, what are we?”

V lapsed into one of his thoughtful silences, wondering where he ought to start. He had never imagined letting anyone into his solitary little life, and he loathed to admit that before you found him, he was lonely. He admired your intellect and your patience, among other things, and it was fair of you to question him, and yet, he found that he didn’t have a satisfactory answer to your question.

“Is it wrong…” You wondered aloud, “For me to want more of you?”

“No,” V said quickly. “You should be able to ask anything of me and I will do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“Why? Why offer me anything at all V, if we aren’t anything.”

“Because I love you,” He answered simply. “I love you and I shall not hide it. Ask of me anything (Y/N), and I will cross oceans to retrieve it for you.”

“I want you,” You said bluntly.

“Then I am yours.”

V offered you his hand but you shook your head, “No, V. I want you in more than just mind and heart. As selfish as it is, I want you in body too.”

V withdrew his hand, “And so Delilah was Samson’s greatest weakness and asked him to reveal the source of his strength, the one thing that he could not give, even though his desire to tell her burned his heart and scorned his nature.”

You understood the metaphor well enough. V wanted you just as much as you wanted him, but that didn’t change the fact that he was unable to offer himself to you.

“Okay,” You said glumly, getting up to leave, despite the late hour; you would simply have to be careful of Fingermen as you headed through the streets to your neglected apartment. “It was nice to see you tonight V, but I really ought to be going now.”

V grabbed hold of your arm, his voice breaking when he spoke, “Please understand, this body is only the vessel which I inhabit. It is broken, tortured, scarred, and altogether not pleasant to behold. I _am_ sorry.”

“You’re wrong V. Your body is as much a part of you as your mind is. You’ve just chosen to hate it, and you’re afraid that I will as well, but I’m not as vain as you think me.”

“I do not want you to see me scarred and disfigured.”

You pulled your arm free of his grip and grabbed your scarf from the nearby armchair. V sighed defeatedly, sorry to see you leave, but accepting it all the same. However, instead of going, you tied the scarf over your eyes, using it as a blindfold.

“There, now I won’t see anything.”

V was going to argue further, but you were stirring his emotions, and he could not remember ever experiencing skin to skin contact, having no memories from before his time at Larkhill.

Hesitantly, he reached out to touch you, his hands hovering uncertainly, ghosting the air around you.

“Touch me,” You ordered, taking the lead in the situation.

V took hold of your shoulders, guiding you over to the sofa where he sat you down. Slowly, he traced every curve and contour of your body, revering you. He pressed a thumb to your lips, and drew your face to his so you could kiss his mask. No matter what was about to happen, the mask would stay on; he was Eros and you were Psyche, destined to never set eyes on your one true love, lest you lose his trust forevermore.

V was so sure of his role as a gentleman, a researcher, and an assassin; he had no idea what to do as a lover. Naturally, he had read the forbidden texts on the subject, but only out of mild interest, never with the hopes of pursuing such actions.

You on the other hand, were prepared for such unease on his behalf. Reaching for his hand, you guided it to the buttons of your shirt.

“Ah, of course,” V breathed, undressing you, and admiring your chest beneath. “Beautiful,” He complimented.

You flushed red, having not always thought yourself beautiful compared to the women in media, though you often tried to remind yourself that they weren’t real; a lot of their beauty was owed to computers erasing their flaws.

V laid you down, slowly kneading your breasts, every action smooth and sensual, aiming only to please you.

“That’s nice,” you shuddered, secretly longing for him to be a bit rougher, but not wanting to rush or deter him; he was treating you like a goddess, despite your wish to be fucked fast and hard.

You didn’t complain however, when V changed tact and went underneath the fabric of your skirt, stroking you through your underwear.

“Is this alright?” He asked, torturing you with his lack of speed. By now, you were sure he was teasing you on purpose.

“Please V,” You whined, spurring him on.

He chuckled, having never heard you talk like that before. “For you and only you.”

He played with you for a short while longer, pinching your clit through your panties till you were dripping with arousal, practically begging for some kind of penetration. V knew he would not be one with you that night, but he could think of a few other things to do that would allow him to remain fully clothed and intimate with you at the same time. Although he didn’t plan to disrobe, he still wanted you to wear the blindfold; sensory deprivation could be something of a turn on, and he planned to use it to his advantage.

“Do you wish for more?” He challenged you.

“You know I do,” You replied scathingly.

“Then you must pay the price and be patient.”

He left you waiting while he went to his room of contraband, bringing with him some toys for your pleasure. After returning and pulling down your panties, he grabbed the shaft of a rabbit vibrator, tantalisingly inserting into you, and setting a medium pace on it.

You moaned, calling out his name over and over as the rabbit tickled your clit, making your thighs shake and your breath hitch. You reached out to grab the sofa cushions, your nails digging into the soft fabric.

“This is to your liking?” V asked playfully, fucking you with the vibrator.

“Fuck yeah,” You answered, gyrating your hips against the toy.

“Good,” He smiled to himself, looking at the large pile of toys by his side. “We’re only just getting started.”


End file.
